


Turn Me On

by easilydistractedbyfanfic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Takes place between Season 4 and 5, This totally could have happened on the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easilydistractedbyfanfic/pseuds/easilydistractedbyfanfic
Summary: Prompt: Murphy/Raven and “Are you trying to turn me on right now? Because it’s working.”Raven's just trying to fix yet another problem on the Ring, but when Murphy gets involved, things get a little out of hand.





	Turn Me On

**Author's Note:**

> Remember how I mentioned I had some fun with the Kink Meme? Here's another one! It has totally become clear to me that I have a thing for ventilation shafts, by the way. I don't know what that says about me.  
> *************************************************************************************

“Are you trying to turn me on right now? Because it’s working.”

 

The unexpected sound of someone behind her in the corridor is enough to make her raise her head, banging it hard on the ceiling of the tight ventilation shaft due to her surprise. She’d been in there for the last forty minutes, trying to repair yet another outdated piece of the Ring. Whoever the fuck buried all the wiring into almost inaccessible areas of the ductwork was the bane of her existence. How the hell most of the big male electricians managed to fit into some of these places when the Ring was connected to the Ark, she had no idea. But she does suppose that she might make an appealing image, with most of her body crammed into the duct near the floor, and her ass just visible from the vent opening as she tries to maintain her balance while she’s raised up on her hands and knees. Feeling just a smidge gratified at the note of appreciation in his voice, she decides not to call him out on the sexual comment, instead focusing on how he’s always catching her off-guard.

 

“Damn it, Murphy! How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on people like that,” she yells, annoyed that he still has the ability to make her jump even after almost six years of living in close quarters.

 

“Probably a thousand or so more times might make an impression, but I’m not sure. You know I’m a slow learner, Raven.” He continues to eye her ass, figuring what she doesn’t know won’t piss her off.

 

“You’re so full of shit. You’re not a slow learner, you just don’t wanna do anything unless you’re motivated. Now stop looking at my ass and make yourself useful! Hand me the piece of blue wire that’s out there, the long one.” She manages to push her arm backwards along her body, shifting her weight so that she’s held up by her knees and other arm, and she sticks her palm up for Murphy to give her what she needs to continue the repair.

 

Murphy plucks the wire from the pile and bends over so he can put his hand just far enough into the shaft to reach Raven’s grasp, feeling blindly for her fingers. She grabs his wrist before her fingers slide down to pluck the wire away. He straightens and watches her ass wiggle again as she shimmies into place. He’s kind of glad for the company, not that he’ll tell her. She’s on his side of the Ring now, and it isn’t like he gets many visitors. It’s his doing, he knows that, but Raven has ignored his edict to stay away ever since he made it, much to his relief. She comes around to talk to him more than anybody might expect, but he hasn’t seen her in three days, which is a long time for them. She’s probably been busy, because as far as he’s aware, he hasn’t done anything new to anger any of the others. Mostly because he isn’t around anybody, but still.

 

The corridor they’re in is darker in his area since they don’t waste the energy on spaces they don’t tend to use. It could be eerie but he prefers it this way. Something about the dark makes things easier. He can tell from the faint light that emanates from the inside where Raven’s working that she’s using one of the few flashlights they have because of it. They were lucky to have discovered a couple that were left behind up here, and he knows the repair must be important if she’s willing to make use of one. What was that saying? Something about a broken record, he remembers. That’s what she was when it came to those flashlights, telling everyone over and over again that they couldn’t use them because ‘I might need it later’. Even though she’d somehow cobbled together a way to recharge the biggest one using their solar array, she continued to be stingy as hell with them.

 

He’s just starting to think about her comment about him not being a slow learner and what kind of motivation she might be willing to provide to get him to do things when she interrupts his wandering mind with a violent yell.

 

“Fucking hell, Murphy! I’m going to _kill_ you this time!”

 

“No, no! Don’t even try it! I haven’t even _been_ in this part of the ductwork, I swear! Whatever you just found in there is _not_ my doing this time!” Murphy doesn’t really want to recall just how pissed off she’d been the one time he _had_ successfully managed to climb into one of the ventilation areas, desperate for some peace and quiet after feeling surrounded by the others all the time. But he’d accidentally caused some damage when his knee busted through a panel, and he’d genuinely been sorry that he created extra work for her. He’d stayed out of the ducts ever since.

 

“No, you jackass, that’s not what I’m talking about! I’m _stuck_ , and it’s all your fault!”

 

“My fault? How’s that even possible?” Murphy sputters, completely uninterested in taking the fall for something he’s legitimately innocent of for once.

 

“Oh, it’s possible,” Raven asserts, practically grinding her teeth together. “When you scared me, I hit my head on the ceiling of the duct, and now my ponytail is stuck on something and I can’t get it off! I think it just got snagged at first but since I’ve moved around a bit since then, now it’s probably all knotted up! I can only use one hand at a time since I have to balance, and I can’t scoot forward or backward either! Plus it’s at the back of my head and I can’t fucking see!”

 

He smothers a laugh against his hand, knowing that Raven would really lose her shit if she heard him. Okay, so maybe it _is_ his fault, but who can resist startling someone when they’re so susceptible to it? Not him. Obviously he’s going to help her, but hot damn if he isn’t going to have a little fun with this first. “Sooo… what you’re saying is, you’re stuck?”

 

“I swear to god, Murphy, don’t you fucking dare test me right now! Just figure out a way to help me because it hurts! My head and neck are stuck at a weird angle and my knees were already aching before this happened.”

 

Immediately he changes his attitude. She did a good job trying to hide it, but he can tell by her tone that she’s in pain, and probably the worst of it is her left knee. Even with the brace on she doesn’t like to put a lot of pressure on her knee for too long, because it always makes her stiff. The rest of them try to do the crawling around whenever possible, but there must have been something about this fix that was complicated.

 

Assessing the situation, there’s only one option as far as he can see it, but just to make sure, he fits his arm into the top of the duct, just above her back, to see if he can get a hand near where her hair is caught. In order to get the furthest reach, he pushes his body up against the corridor wall, and it’s enough for him to feel her hair and that it’s seriously tangled on something, but he’s working blind and with only one hand. It might work if they weren’t in a hurry, but there’s no reason to make her even more sore if they don’t have to. “Alright, listen. I think since you’re on your hands and knees, there might be a way to do this.” It’s going to be awkward as hell, he doesn’t mention, but she’ll figure that part out pretty quick. “If you can spread your knees apart, I can lie on my back and use my feet to push myself between your legs and underneath you. Once I get in far enough, I can lift both my hands to get a better feel for what snagged you. And maybe I’ll be able to lean up enough to actually see what your hair’s caught on if we can angle the flashlight properly.”

 

There’s a few seconds of silence in response to his solution, and he knows she’s trying to think of a better option. There isn’t one though, and they both know it. Even if she were to think of an alternative, it would likely take quite a while to carry out, and he has no idea how long she’s already been in there, uncomfortable but pushing through it anyway.

 

“Okay,” she finally agrees, and that’s enough to spur him into action. He lays his hand along the outside of her right thigh, and she takes the hint, widening the space between her knees. In spite of the larger space she’s created, he’s going to have a tough time getting his shoulders through, and it’s going to put a heavier strain on her, at least until she can narrow her knees again. He clenches his jaw as he lays on the floor, pissed that his actions have hurt her, although it wasn’t intentional on his part. It never is with her. Even now, all these years later and with the certainty and confidence that they’re close friends, the urge to make things up to her runs deep.

 

“Raven, I’m on the floor and under you, just hold steady. The hardest fit will be my shoulders, then you can relax your knees. Hang in there.” He bends his own knees and braces his feet on the floor to use them to help slide his body into the duct, deliberately avoiding looking up from this perspective. Tensing his shoulders, he pulls them in towards his chest as much as he can, keeping his arms straight. The flat bottom of the ventilation shaft isn’t as shiny smooth as the corridor floor, and while his feet are getting traction to force himself backwards, it’s slow going to really get himself further in. It’s frustrating but he doesn’t want to let Raven know he’s having any trouble, so he asks her how she’s doing in hopes of distracting her.

 

“After I get out of here, I want that disgusting algae-based moonshine that Monty concocted, and that should tell you how I’m doing.”

 

A short bark of laughter puffs out of him in response, but he makes the mistake of rolling his eyes at her sarcasm and his throat goes dry at exactly what his position is in relation to her pelvis. If she was naked, he could just tilt his chin and lick right up into her. As the completely inappropriate mental image flickers through his mind, he can feel himself starting to sweat, and his dick stirs, interested in where this train of thought is going. He wills himself to calm down, taking a discreet deep breath and shimmying harder. It’s enough to get one shoulder through her legs, and after that the other one is simpler. Once he’s got his chest under her, he pushes with his feet until there’s enough room for him to pull in his elbows and reach up to grip her hips, taking some of her weight to support her.

 

She lets out a sigh of relief, and privately Raven knows it isn’t just because she’s getting a short break from the pressure on her knees, although that feels damn good. She’s nervous with him under her, and her cheeks are hot from the awareness of where his face had just been. Her body is so far beyond being simply out of practice when it comes to sexual situations - it’s more in starvation mode at this point. It’s okay, she’s not sulking about it anymore - much - but now she’s realizing that she’s hyper-sensitive when it is happening. Well, not happening so much as being a side effect, she concludes. But trying _not_ to think about where Murphy’s mouth was gonna be had only made her think more about it after he’d told her his plan, and she’s painfully aware that her panties are damp. It doesn’t help when Murphy’s thumb brushes against the bare skin just above the waistband on her pants, either. His left hand tightens on her hip and his right hand tentatively slips up her torso just a fraction, and she actually bites her fucking lip to keep from gasping at the feel of his fingers.

 

He clears his throat, sounding vaguely uneasy. It’s darker now that he’s further into the tiny space, and he suddenly needs to know something important. “Uh, Raven… are you wearing a shirt?”

 

The knowledge that it’s absolutely possible to be simultaneously embarrassed and also unashamed washes over her, but she still forces a bit of bravado into her voice when she answers. “No, I’m not, and before you ask, it’s because I didn’t want to get anything dirty. It’s dusty work in these vents sometimes, and you know we’re always trying to conserve water, so don’t get all prudish with me right now.”

 

This time he lets out a real laugh. “Believe me, it’s not a complaint.”

 

Raven’s not sure how to take his remark. Is Murphy _flirting_ with her? Their relationship isn’t exactly sweet and pure - the two of them easily have the worst potty mouths on the Ring, after all - and they’ve got a shit ton of inside jokes together, and okay, there’s probably been more innuendo than she can count, but she’s pretty sure they don’t _flirt_. Her body doesn’t seem to agree with that assertion, however, when both his hands glide up her sides as he pushes himself further along the floor underneath her, causing a shiver to ghost through her. To cover it up, she relies on their typical snarky and insulting banter. “Don’t go getting any ideas, you perv. I’m still wearing a bra.”

 

“Takes one to know one,” he gloats, and she’s tempted to punch him in the shoulder if she could move her arms, but they’ve started to freeze up with the strain of the same position for so long.

 

Murphy feels the ripple that runs through her under his palms. It makes his fingers itch to explore more of what he can’t quite see. He doesn’t think she could possibly be cold, but then again, he feels like there’s fire blazing in his veins right now. He wants to know, wants to ask her if she’s chilly because he knows her well enough to know when she’s lying. Asking her is out of the question though. He’s already said something he shouldn’t have. Keeping his head while Raven is inches above him, straddling his body while he’s got his hands on her bare skin and thinks about what kind of bra she’s wearing is easier said than done, of course, and the tightness in his pants is obvious proof that he’s totally failing.

 

Reminding himself that he needs to hurry, he pushes backwards some more, swallowing hard when his hips pass between her legs. If she was just the slightest bit lower, she’d find out that he’s turned on. Murphy doesn’t know if he’s relieved or disappointed, but he’s gotta get a fucking grip so he can actually help her. “Close your knees as far as you can while I’ve got you balanced. That should help a little, at least. I’ll keep my hands on you to help hold you up until I’m in the right spot to reach where your hair is stuck.”

 

“That’s better,” she breathes, following his instructions and closing her knees until they bump against his legs. He’s almost all the way under her, and hopefully it won’t be much longer until this ordeal is over. She’s struggling, she’s been in this fucking vent for at least an hour by now, maybe more, and the limitations of her leg aren’t something she’s ashamed of since she knows she’s put a lot of effort in to even be where she is, but it’s always a touchy subject with Murphy and she’ll avoid admitting it for as long as she can. And whether he knows it or not, the way his big hands heat up her skin helps to give her something else to concentrate on. His thumbs are not far under her breasts now, and she couldn’t ignore them even if she tried. Not that she wants to try, thank you very much. She’s going to accept the inevitable, give in to the amazing sensation of being touched and worry about it later, because that seems like the smart thing to do. And even if it’s not smart, there’s nothing she can do to stop it, so might as well, right?

 

“I’m going to take my hands away now, okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m good, go ahead.” Raven steels herself as her full weight rests back on her own limbs, but it’s not as bad since her knees have moved and she had a break while Murphy held her up. His arms are raised above her shoulders as he feels along her head, and she tries to block out the way her breasts are practically hanging in his face. Grateful they haven’t spilled out of her bra entirely, she’s also glad she turned off her flashlight when Murphy shared how he was going to get her out of this. “Can you feel the knot?”

 

“You got yourself into quite a mess here, Reyes. There’s something sharp, maybe a piece of metal, underneath this tangle. It’s lucky it’s just your hair and you didn’t graze your back on it.” Shit, if she had gotten a nasty cut because of him, and with them having barely any medicine if an infection had set in… he sets his jaw and tries not to think about what could have happened. “There’s a lot of hair tangled in it and I wanna get a look if I can. Where’s the flashlight?”

 

“First of all, we both know this mess is _your_ fault. You’re gonna owe me for this one. And the flashlight is by my left wrist.”

 

He lowers his right arm, trailing it over her shoulder and all the way down to where her hand is flattened out on the floor, only letting go when his fingers feel the end of the flashlight. He’s so tantalizingly close to her breasts, and his arm has brushed against the sides of her bra a couple of times already. The first time was an accident. After that, it’s tough to say. “Whether I owe you or you owe me remains to be seen. Once I get you outta this duct, you might be so grateful for my hard work untangling you that you might just let bygones be bygones. Or even better, you’ll agree that it’s _me_ who deserves a favor.” He scoots backwards slightly, preparing to lean up and around her as best as he can in order to see the source of the knot.

 

Raven inelegantly snorts. “You’ve got a hell of an imagination, I’ll give you that.”

 

Oh, if she only knew the half of it. “Close your eyes. This is gonna be bright since we’ve been in the dark.” He sits up gingerly, mindful of the confines of the tight space and the way his chest presses against Raven’s in the process, and flicks on the light. His own eyes sting, and he blinks rapidly to clear them. The silky material of her bra can’t hide that her nipples are stiff little points jabbing into him, but he controls his impulse to look down at them. He swallows a groan, resigned that there’s no chance of willing his erection away now. He has to lean to the side to accommodate Raven’s head since she can’t move it out of his way, but that gives her an opportunity to rest her forehead on his shoulder for as long as he can stay upright, so he skims his hand along her cheek to guide her there. His fingers trace through a line of wetness, and his gut clenches at the knowledge that she’s cried at least a few tears while she’s stuck in this uncomfortable spot. He won’t say anything, she’d be mad if he did, but the thought of her crying makes him want to punch something. For once he can actually stop it, can solve the problem and make her feel better, so he stares intently at the sharp protrusion her hair is wrapped around. He’s relieved to see there’s a portion he needs to untangle first, and if he gets it, that should make the rest of it go much more smoothly. His abdominal muscles are going to be screaming at the half sit-up he’s forced to hold, but he’s been meaning to exercise more anyway. Absentmindedly, he runs a hand down the center of her back before he gets to work. “Try to relax. I got this.”

 

She exhales a little raggedly at the caress, striving not to read anything into it, but the line Murphy just drew along her back is a part of her skin that hasn’t been touched for years by anyone’s hands but her own. Oh, there’s been plenty of hugs and sparring and arms around shoulders even, but the parts of her that are typically covered by clothes go unexplored. The wet spot in her panties has been steadily getting bigger since he started slithering beneath her, and she needs to get out of this damn vent - it’s messing with her head and making her think things she shouldn’t, want things she shouldn’t, and she’d just really, really like to be done now.

 

They’re both quiet while Murphy works, the sound of their breathing eventually synching up and giving Raven a strange sense of calm. After a few minutes, the taut grip on her head slackens by an inch or two, but it’s enough to provide a welcome respite as the muscles in her neck and upper shoulders can finally release from the constricting hold she’s had to maintain. She can turn her head to the right and left just the slightest bit, and her forehead rubs along Murphy’s shoulder with the movement.

 

“I’m almost done. You still with me?”

 

“Mmm-hmm,” she mumbles, not wanting to talk in case he picks up on how flustered she is by this whole crazy mess. Her nose is along his collarbone and the scent of his skin is all around her. They all use the same soap, but his scent is different, more than that, something only Murphy.

 

When she’s ultimately freed, at first it’s anticlimactic. He makes a short gratified noise in the back of his throat, and there’s an immediate feeling of liberation, but it’s like she’s rooted to the spot, her limbs locked in spite of the keen desire to stretch. He doesn’t have the same problem, dropping backwards quickly to lay flat on the floor again with a little grunt of exertion. The flashlight is still on in his hand, but it’s pointed towards the opening of the vent, providing just a small glow of illumination, but it’s enough for him to see what’s probably a distraught expression in her eyes.

 

Murphy’s hands lift swiftly to her waist, applying gentle reinforcement. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. You can let go, you’re done.”

 

Raven wobbles for a moment, and then everything goes limp. If not for his hands, she would have collapsed completely, but he guides her down until she’s sprawled out on top of him. A long, low moan comes out of her, part anguish and part relief. She breathes through the burning tingle throughout her body, almost panting at the stabby pains of sensation coming back into her extremities. Murphy’s fingers massage the back of her neck where so much of her tension had accumulated, sliding up into her hair to the spot that had been the most strained from the snag. It might just be the best thing she’s ever felt, but she blinks back the prickle of tears it brings to her eyes.

 

They lay there in the dim silence as her body trembles in reaction to the stress it was under, and as she starts to even out and come back to herself, she becomes more aware of the placement of their bodies. She’s firmly pressed against him from the top of her head to her feet, and the way her pelvis is nestled against his, it’s impossible not to feel the rigid length of his erection. A flush heats her from the inside out, and the shudder that passes through her this time doesn’t have anything to do with the soreness from her ordeal. She licks her lips, only a negligible distance from Murphy’s neck, and he must notice her hot breath as it wafts across his skin. One large hand continues to cradle her head, soothing the ache, and the other skates from her neck to her shoulder, digging his thumb into the deltoid muscle there. She hums in approval and unthinkingly moves to give him a better angle, brushing her center against his stiff cock in the process, and she’s thankful he can’t see her eyes widen at the motion.

 

There’s a brief pause in the kneading along her shoulder, but it resumes as he speaks, his voice rumbling through his chest and vibrating up into her breasts. “Uh, sorry about that. Not much I can do to control it, considering the circumstances.”

 

He doesn’t sound embarrassed, and his straightforward acknowledgement turns her on even more. She curbs the urge to rub herself against him again and offers up a bit of vulnerability in exchange to keep things fair. “Honestly, I might be offended if you weren’t. This is the most action I’ve had in longer than I care to count.”

 

Does she imagine it or do his fingers twine more fiercely in her hair at that confession? She isn’t sure, but she does know she has something else to admit. “I can appreciate that we both want to get out of here,” Raven says, realizing it’s a lie as soon as it comes out of her mouth, “but I didn’t fix that connection all the way when my hair got caught. Once I get out, I don’t want to crawl into a vent for quite a while.”

 

Murphy laughs softly. “I don’t blame you. Do you have what you need to finish, and can you still reach it from here?”

 

“I dropped the blue wire once I got stuck, but hold on.” She wiggles her arm to her right and snakes her fingers across the floor in search of where she left it, trying to ignore the way the movement flattens her breasts against Murphy. “Yeah, here it is. If I scoot up a little, just past your head is the opening I need to access. It’s on the floor of the duct and I think it should take me no more than ten or fifteen minutes. Can you wait it out? My legs are still store - I’m not gonna be able to get back up on my knees to give you enough time to crawl out first.”

 

“It’s not like I have anywhere to be. Besides, I get to lay here while you do all the work. Not a bad deal.”

 

“Yeah, because this is so different from our normal interactions,” she fondly accuses. “Now gimme the flashlight.”

 

He complies, handing her the light and dropping his hands to her hips, and she starts to adjust her body in order to get the leverage she needs to reach and repair the wire. One hand splayed on his chest for balance, she carefully lifts herself to get each leg over his upper thighs, but as soon as her weight adjusts, it hits her just how much more challenging this situation is getting. She’s going to have to slide forward a bit while she straddles him in order to put her hands within range of the panel, and the wet spot in her underwear isn’t exactly subtle at this point. Raven bites her lip and drags her crotch forward, and later she’s going to wonder how she prevented herself from sobbing with pleasure in the process.

 

“Christ, Raven,” Murphy growls, and the sound sends a fresh rush of liquid heat throbbing to her clit, his hands clenching her hips hard enough to bruise.

 

“Fuck, this is awkward,” Raven gasps, “just don’t move for a minute, I’m almost there.”

 

“ _I’m_ gonna be ‘almost there’ if you keep that up!”

 

“That’s, hmm, not exactly...ohh...what I meant, but I...see your point.” She’s done moving, thank god, and she can make the repair from here, but the very overt sexual position they’re in is gonna distract the hell out of her. She’s practically astride his cock and her breasts are dangling in his face again as she balances on her elbows, which rest on the floor right above his shoulders. It’s actually not an uncomfortable position if she lets all her weight remain on him, but dear god there’s no way she can replace the wire like this, it’s too much stimulation.

 

He must feel her hesitation, and he turns his head to the side, her breast almost smashed against his cheek, and his hand sneaks up to gather it in his palm and lift it away so he can talk. “If you don’t get that done quick, we’re going to fuck right here.”

 

The way he says it in a barely harnessed tone tells her he’s not kidding, and the strangled moan she squeaks out as a response is hardly worthy of her. She’s tempted to ask him if that’s supposed to be a threat or a reward, but she’s not sure if she can handle the answer, so she sticks her hands in the panel and starts to carefully peel away the casing with the wire strippers she brought in with the rest of her tools what now seems like eons ago. It’s slow going, since her fingers shake, but she’s almost there when his thumb probes inside her bra and grazes her nipple. Her head almost hits the ceiling of the duct again, but he must anticipate it because suddenly his other hand is there to intercept it.

 

“Murphy! You have to stop that!” But oh, she doesn’t want him to.

 

Instead of listening, he pulls the cup of her bra down for more access, and her skin breaks out in goosebumps when his fingers pluck her nipple, eliciting a sharp gasp of pleasure. “Don’t think I _can_ stop. Better hurry up.”

 

His tongue replaces his fingers while his hand travels over to her other breast and kneads the soft fullness. As he suckles her, the desire to touch him in return has her fumbling with the wire strippers again. Whatever the hell this mess is between them, it feels fucking fantastic, and if she has to replace a damned wire in record time while an epic distraction like Murphy’s tongue licks over her in order to participate, well then she’s up to the task. She second-guesses herself though, when the hand at her head sweeps along her back again, coming to rest at the bottom of her spine, fingers jutting down towards her ass, and he pushes his palm down at the same time he grinds his pelvis up, and holy fuck she almost comes right there.

 

Sparks flicker underneath her skin, and if she didn’t know better, she’d swear she touched a live connection in the electrical panel. She honest to god shrieks in reaction, and if anyone was on this side of the Ring, they were sure to hear her.

 

Keeping the pressure on her back to hold her secured against him, Murphy can’t quite believe what’s happening. They’ve exploded from awkward into aroused in no time, and he wants to get her off so bad he can taste it. Earlier she’d admitted something about not getting any for a long time, and fuck if that hadn’t sent his lust skyrocketing. He’s determined to make her come now, and if that means keeping her in this damned ventilation shaft until he gets his way, so be it. She’s not the only stubborn one up here, although considering her response so far, he might not have to work too hard to convince her.

 

The moist heat between her legs tells him everything he wants to know, and he uses his palm to slyly start to rock her against him as his lips roam all over her breasts. He likes how sensitive her nipples are, likes how her body twists above him when he tugs on them and then sucks them into his mouth. And he really fucking likes how she’s rolling her hips against his dripping cock like it was her idea to begin with. Shit, he could come in his pants just from this, and the reality of it only makes him harder. He brings the hand at her breast back down her body, aiming his fingers right where he wants them, along the seam of her pants so he can scrape them back and forth and press up into her. She starts to whimper immediately, and the way her elbows nudge against his shoulders suggest that she dropped whatever tool she was holding. He smirks against her breast, tongue tracing circles on the delicious, soft skin, and he lifts his hips again to drive her crazy.

 

Pretty sure it’s working when she moans again, he raises his fingers a few inches and unbuttons her pants, sliding down the zipper while he’s at it. Her hips still, and he attentively tunes in to see if she protests, but after a moment they buck down onto him impatiently and he knows she wants it just as much as he does. It’s gonna be a tight squeeze with the confines of the space he’s working in, but he’s a big believer that where there’s a will, there’s a way, and damn does he have a will. He works delicately, eventually getting under her panties to feel how incredibly soaked she is. He wants to put his mouth on her, right then, and is irrationally angry that he can’t just haul her up his body to satisfy the instinct. He consoles himself by stroking a single digit through her folds, spreading her juices up and down before dipping inside, and fucking hell she’s tight as a vise around him. His hips jerk up reflexively, like his dick is frantic to thrust into her, but damn if that’s not the truth. He works her up steadily, keeping to a slow pace of in and out, and her hips start to rock more demandingly. Murphy feels her shoulders relax and her arms slacken.

 

Biting down hard enough to leave a mark on the inside of her breast first, he hears her struggle for air at the gesture and kisses the spot tenderly, possessively wanting to leave a bruise. “You done?”

 

She sighs more than answers, but he makes out a yes somewhere between her short pants of breath. The need to rile her up passes through him, because fuck he loves pissing her off. He tries to hide the smugness in his tone when he makes his attempt. “Did you do it _right_?”

 

“Of fucking course I did!”

 

While Raven stiffens in outrage, just as he suspected she would, he pushes one more finger deep inside her, thrusting up hard against her at the same time. It’s enough to send her right over the edge, her body arching up and clenching down, legs shaking and breasts heaving. What he didn’t expect was that the spill of liquid that drenches his fingers combined with the sweet sound of his name on her lips would be enough to push him over with her, and as his orgasm surprises him with its intensity, he comes in his pants like some kind of inexperienced teenager.

 

Once she has enough energy to move again, Raven shimmies her way back down Murphy’s body until her head can tuck back into the curve of his shoulder. She clears her throat, hoarse from all the noises he’d coaxed out of her, and tries again to speak. “That was unexpected.”

 

“Hardly how I planned to spend my afternoon either.” His arm wraps around her back as he feels an aftershock stutter through her, and although it didn’t _quite_ go as planned, he’s not disappointed in the least. He laughs as a random thought strikes him, and she pinches his side and demands he tell her what’s funny. “Oh, I was just thinking how your effort to conserve water really backfired, because between the two of us, there’s some really sticky laundry right now.”

 

She groans, but he can tell she isn’t upset. What’s gonna happen next is beyond his pay grade, but all they’ve got up here is time, and now he knows exactly how to get through to her.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my 15th story, people. Enjoy it now, because when Spring comes, I actually do really like to garden, so I'm gonna have to find a way to split my time or something! Hope you enjoyed it! If you did, let me know! I *love* discussing these two!


End file.
